SCP Questions and Torture
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: Want to ask questions to your favorite One Piece and Kingdom Hearts character(s)? Or have any characters do what you want them to? Join me, for I will have the One Piece characters do what you ask or answer any questions you may have for them! Send in quests via review or PM !
1. Prologue

**Hey readers! It's me, kingdom cure! For those of you who didn't read the little dialogue in the latest Fairy Tail Light and Darkness Weilders chapter, I know that I wasn't active these past few months and I have a really good reason for that! I had SAT to study for and a bit of writer's block, that and I also have been writing other fanfictions that aren't a part of the SCP and Light and Darkness and that I apologize for! As an apology, I decided to write a little fanfiction to entertain you readers while I regather my mind for the fanfictions that are here in this internet.**

**Now for explanations. As you may know from the title, this story is where you, the readers, send me, the writer, questions or dares to the Straw Hats and Xion. Of course, that doesn't include the members who haven't made their appearance in the SCP story. HOWEVER! They will make their appearance here as guests! Not just them, all of the One Piece characters and Kingdom Hearts characters will make their appearance as guests! That said-**

**Xion: YOU!**

**Kingdom cure: YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Why are you here?! What happened to my bodyguards?!**

**Xion: You mean these bodyguards? *drags over many characters who had kept Xion occupied, all knocked out***

**Kingdom cure: Why didn't I bring Aki with me?!**

**Xion: Who cares? Now die!**

**Kingdom cure: Even after all this time, you still want to kill me?! Run away! *Runs around the room with Xion chasing me***

**Xion: Come back here!**

**Kingdom cure: Anyway, folks, send in any requests! I'll put them all up here! And bring the Straw Hats with me in the next chapter! For now, I have to survive!**

**Xion: Like hell you will!**


	2. Free or Not Free

It was a normal day in a certain studio. A familiar blue cat was eating fish and a familiar human-reindeer hybrid was eating cotton candy.

"She sure is late, isn't she, Happy?" the hybrid asked.

"Aye. She is, Chopper," the cat replied. "There isn't much for her to do."

"Even if she does have school work, she should have time in the weekends to do her stories, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Xion either. Do you two know where she is?"

"Wait. If Xion-nee is gone and kingdom cure isn't here..." Chopper placed two and two together.

"Aye. It could mean one thing."

"STOP CHASING ME ALREADYYYYYYYYY! AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" came a certain someone.

"I WILL! WHEN YOU DIE!" came another certain someone.

"I see they're still at it," Happy said in a monotone.

"This seems to have become a routine for them," Chopper said.

Kingdom cure and Xion entered the studio, running around the place. The three anime characters just sat back and enjoyed the show.

"This is actually entertaining after some time," Chopper spoke.

"Aye. Can't argue with that," Happy agreed.

"You two! Don't just sit there! Help me!" the poor authoress begged, trying to escape from her pursuer.

Kingdom cure then stopped at a corner and turned to see the Keyblader closing in.

"You're mine now!" Xion shouted.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A mallet then came down and knocked her out.

"You okay?" came another writer.

"My heroine!" kingdom cure teared up happily. "And now to make sure she doesn't bother me for a long while!" She brings out a metal box and hurrily puts Xion in it. She closes the door, locks it, puts a lock over the knob that has a place for the lock, and puts in a code to ensure safety. For extra safety, the authoress took out a remote and pushes a button, forming a bigger box over the box Xion is in. Then she quickly chains it up and puts in a different code, which made the box rocket itself out of the studio and to who-knows-where.

"Safe at last..." Pass out.

"She's going to die," Chopper said.

"Aye. Not even magic or devil fruits can save her now once Xion finds her," Happy agreed.

"Well, I see that my part here is done," the other writer said.

"You're leaving already?"

"There isn't much to do here, don't you think?"

"Now that you mentioned it, you're the only one who sent us a dare, so I guess that is all," the animal hybrid pointed out.

"I wish I can stay longer though. Well, maybe next time."

"Okay. See you later," Happy waved.

"Maybe we'll get more reviews or PM's next time," Chopper hoped.

"Later~" the writer saluted, taking her leave.

"... So now what?" the blue cat asked.

"Don't know. Oh, by the way, kingdom cure was thinking about changing her nickname here," the young doctor informed.

"Really? Into what?"

"Don't know. She was about to tell me, but then Xion-nee came and..."

"Ahh... I feel sorry for her again. You think she's changing her name in hope that Xion would stop her attempt to kill her?"

"Probably. Anyway, to those who are reading this. As you can see, we are currently lacking questions and dares. Kingdom cure would love it if you send in some requests."

"Even though there will be some people who may kill her for agreeing to do those requests."

"I am now questioning who will be scarier; Xion-nee or Nami. Or maybe Zoro." Chopper and Happy shuddered at the thought. "Anyway..."

"Please send in more requests~" the two animals waved.


	3. Blade Clashes

It was another day in the world of Fanfiction. Two certain walking, talking animals were setting things up in the studio.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Chopper asked.

"Aye. Over two months to be exact," Happy agreed.

"I wonder if Xion-nee found her way back."

"If she did, I wonder if king- I mean Coral is doing well with her new powers." For those who haven't read **SCP: Goats and Rainbow Mist**, the new powers are revealed there.

A door opened, revealing Coral the Leviathan and the Straw Hats.

"We're here~!" Coral cheerfully announced.

"Whoa! It's so big in here!" Luffy shouted with the same amount of cheerfulness.

"Don't wreck anything!" Nami scolded.

"It's fine, Nami," the authoress assured.

"Coral-san, would you like some tea?" Sanji offered.

"It's fine."

"Hi! You're all here!" Chopper happily greeted.

"So this is where you've been, Doctor-san," Robin observed.

"The cute little reindeer has been extremely helpful here~" Coral cooed.

"C-Calling me cute isn't making me happy, you bastard~!" the animal devil fruit user denied.

"You seem to be forgetting something here," Happy reminded.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Coral faced the camera. "Is this thing on?"

"Aye. Since the minute before you guys came in."

"Eh?! That long?!"

"You were suppose to be here an hour ago," Chopper informed.

"I did." The authoress looked at her phone and found something that disturbed her.

"... What's up?" Zoro asked.

"My phone's frozen..." Cue the anime-fall. "W-Well, in any case... Hello, fellow readers! We are back with another chapter of **SCP Questions and Torture**!"

"Tell me again why we're here," Nami asked.

"To give our readers some entertainment~"

"I mean why did we come with you!"

"Luffy's the captain, and he ordered you guys to come because he found it fun."

"But it sounds interesting~!" the rubber-man grinned.

"Do you even know what a torture is?!"

"Now then, as much as I want to do lots of questioning and torturing, we unfortunately have one dare that is doable," Coral said, ignoring the scolding going on.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Well, we have more reviews, but I need info on the OCs that the readers/writers want involved in this, since they didn't do any stories on them. Though they could've sent me information on their OCs, mainly their fighting styles. That and Xion isn't here. Which is good, because I need to talk to you about this one dare in particular before you decide to kill me."

"Oh?"

"Anyway, onwards to the dare! This is from **magical fan18.**"

**I thank you for letting me do what I asked.**

**I would also like to ask Zoro to have a spar with Erza or have both of them verses my Fairy Tail OC Tidus and see who would win.**

**I would also like to ask if I can play more pranks and things against Xion so that she is so driven up the wall by me that she ignores you and does not kill you or make plans to do so as she will be so focused on me.**

**Please consider my requests. **

**P.S: Give Chopper a small seed that I will have grabbed from Toriko's world as it is a seed for a Sakura Cotton Candy Tree, a made up thing I have thought about for a Toriko Fic I have ideas to make real; you give it to Chopper in the next chapter as you find a note and bag with the seed inside with the note explaining what it is.**

**The tree will have different colours of petals that are the flavours of Cotton Candy tree depending on the season so if it is Spring it is Pink and Strawberry flavoured, if it is Summer then it is yellow and Banana flavoured, If it is Autumn then it is Golden Brown and Caramel flavoured and finally if it is Winter it is three flavours and colours which are Green, Red and White which are Mint, Cherry and Vanilla Flavoured.**

**Hope Chopper likes the Gift, it is a sort of apology gift for Chopper for tricking him earlier.**

"EH?! Sakura Cotton Candy Tree?! And it has different flavors?!" Chopper gasped.

"That reminds me..." Coral took out a seed. "I believe this is for you."

"Whoa! Thank you! magical fan18! You're forgiven!"

"You can go plant it in my backyard."

"Okay~!" The young devil fruit user rushed out of the studio.

"Now then, speaking of Erza. She should be here by now."

A hole was suddenly made, blowing Luffy and Sanji away. "Sorry I'm late," Erza apologized.

"You're actually right on time. Now then..." Coral snapped her fingers and they were suddenly in an arena.

"When did you-?"

"I know a guy," the authoress answered the blue cat. She then took out a microphone. "YEAH! Now then! Let us begin the battle between swordsmen! On my right is the Pirate Hunter, RORONOA ZOROOOOOO!" Half the audience cheered for the green-haired swordsman.

"Where did all these people come from?" Nami asked.

"Now that I think about it, didn't we see a long line of people at a stadium on the way here?" Robin recalled.

"The other day, Chopper and I were advertising today's spar. By the way, where'd Sanji go?" Chopper asked, just noticing the chef's absence.

"He was right here."

"Unless if Authoress-san left him behind."

"That would be reasonable."

"And on my left is Fairy Tail's Titania, ERZA SCAAAAARLEEEEET!" The other half cheered for the swordswoman. "This is a battle between pirate and mage. Straw hat vs Fairy Tail! Who will be victorious?! Are the two sides ready?!"

"Yeah," both replied.

"THEN! LET'S! FIGHT!" At that point, Zoro and Erza clashed, sending shockwaves after shockwaves, strong enough to almost blow everyone away.

"MY GOD! And right off the bat, the two contestants are already creating shockwaves!" The camera was almost blown away, had Coral not caught it. "At the very least, we all should be glad that Erza is in her default armor and not in any of her specials! As for Zoro, we should also be glad that he's only using one sword!"

"Ho? So you're holding back?" Erza asked.

"I should say the same. Though you seem strong enough without those special armors of your's."

"Same here. I'd like to see your true strength."

"Then I guess it's decided. Let's go all out." Zoro got out his three swords.

"Agreed." Erza went into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" the entire audience gasped.

"W-W-W-W-WAIT A SECOND! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A SPAR! There's no need to go all out!"

"Isn't a spar the same as a battle?" Zoro asked, not looking away from Erza.

"IT ISN'T!"

"It doesn't matter if it's a spar or a fight; you always take your opponent seriously," Erza said, also not taking her eyes off of Zoro.

"AGAIN IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Ignoring the authoress, the two swordsman clashed once more, creating a shockwave strong enough to blow everyone away, had they not hold on to their seats or the railings.

"UNBELIEVABLE! Looks like I have to stop here! Everyone, please review and send more requests!" The camera was blown away and everything went black.


End file.
